Beast (Beauty and the Beast)
'Beast/Prince Adam '''is the male protagonist of the Disney's 1991 animated feature film Beauty and the Beast. Personality From his first introduction, the Beast originally appeared to be irritable, selfish, and temperamental, and came off as very hostile, even towards his servants. Yet he also had a very bitter outlook on his life, and was quick to become frustrated and pitch a fit when things did not work his way, showing a spoiled side to his personality. Though these sides of his personality seemed contradictory, they both stemmed from his upbringing as a prince, since his privileged life made him selfish and inconsiderate during his youth, and also led to his curse in the first place when he refused to offer hospitality to strangers. The Beast's dire situation only exacerbated his temperamental nature further but introduced a deep sense of insecurity and shame because of what his past actions had cost him. Beauty and the Beast The unnamed Prince was a handsome young man, but also selfish, unkind and spoiled. He lived in a luxurious castle in France and had everything he wanted. One night, on Christmas Eve, his kindness was put to the test when a beggar woman came to the castle and pleaded for shelter from the freezing cold and rain, with a single rose as payment. Repulsed by her appearance, he sneered at the simple, but beautiful gift, and turned the woman away. The woman warns the prince not to be fooled by appearances, for beauty is found within. When the Prince shuns the beggar woman for her hagged appearance again, her ugliness melts away and then transforms into a beautiful and powerful Enchantress. Seeing her beauty and realizing her power, the Prince tries to apologize, but it is too late, for she had seen in her disguise that there was no love in his heart. As punishment for his cold heart and cruelty, she turns him into a terrifying beast. She also casts a ghastly curse on the entire castle, transforming it into a dark, foreboding place, its lush green grounds into dark, misty, wolf-infested woods, and the good-natured servants into anthropomorphic household objects to reflect their different personalities. Ashamed of his new appearance, the Beast conceals himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas In the midquel, which takes place not long after the Beast rescued Belle from the wolves, much to the Beast's frustration, Belle wants to celebrate Christmas and throw a real Christmas party. The Beast hates the idea of Christmas, for it was the very day when the Enchantress cast the spell on him and the entire castle ten years ago; he also was ungrateful for his gift that day, a storybook. While the Beast sits most of the preparations out, a treacherous servant plots to have Belle thrown out of the castle: Forte the Pipe Organ, since he is far more appreciated by the Beast while under the spell. Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World In the first part, ''The Perfect Word, the Beast and Belle have a bitter falling out at dinner when the Beast demands that Cogsworth opens the windows to cool him down, despite the fact that he is the only one hot and there is a cold wind, and states that the castle belongs to him, and only he makes the rules. Eventually, he angrily strikes his servant, Webster, a long-tongued dictionary for giving to synyoms to Belle's ensuing insults. Despite Lumière and Cogsworth's please, the Beast refuses to apologize for his behavior, until Webster, Crane, and LePlume forge a letter of apology from the Beast to Belle. All is settled until the Beast realizes that it was a forgery. He furiously banishes Webster, Crane, and LePlume from the castle. Belle tries to object, but the Beast orders her to be silent, and tosses the servants out the window, and declares that anyone who gives them comfort would be sorry, but Belle brings them back from the woods, and the Beast soon learns to forgive them, as their intentions were good. Category:Characters Category:Beauty & the Beast characters Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Disney characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney male characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Main Protagonists